Stephen Strange Jr.
Stephan Strange Jr. is the son of the Sorcerer Supreme/Stephan Strange and the Sorceress Clea. On the same day Clea told Stephen she was pregnant, he abruptly vanished without a trace. Grief-stricken and lost, Clea rejected her studies and belief system, and raised her son, Stephen Strange, Jr., in the suburbs, keeping him without knowledge of his father or the world of the occult, only disclosing that her husband was a surgeon and claiming that he had died in a car accident. Clea also violently discouraged any of Stephen Jr.'s attempts to find out more about his father. Powers and Abilities Sorcery: '''Like his father, Stephan Jr. is destined to become the New Sorcerer Supreme. He has exhibited mystical abilities, such as forming and throwing magical bolts of energy, conjuring objects and energies, teleporting, telekinesis, controlling others’ minds, and casting illusions. Presumably, he is capable of replicating any spell performed by his mentor/father, Doctor Strange. Stephan Jr. can tap into various mystical forces by relying on his own mystic talents, and manipulating various mystic forces of both the Marvel Universe and the Dark Dimension. Due to his heritage, Stephan Jr. is able to engage in self-propelled flight at incredible speeds. Stephan Jr. can exit his body in his astral form and travel across vast distances, at the speed of thought. He can read minds, and communicate with others telepathically. He can plant telepathic suggestions in the minds of others, alter the memories of others, sense the psychic auras of others, determine when others are lying, see the astral forms of others, create psyche-spheres to block the telepathy of others, and astrally channel good spirits for limited astral effects. Stephan Jr. can also project his mind or body through the timestream. Stephan Jr. can utilize weaver magic to disguise or reform his clothing or the clothing of others. As well, He can mystically transform his body and the bodies of others. He has accidently transformed a opponent into a pig and guns into snakes. He has also conjured a rabbit, a leopard, an octopus, and a mystic warrior seemingly from thin air. Stephan Jr. can cast various spells due to his own mystic potential, including a spell of silence, the conjuring of mystic bolts, healing himself and others, temporally banish others, project seismic bolts, form light-formed bindings, form a fire shield, cast an invisibility spell, conjure a mystic force field, use telekinesis, generate frozen hail, manipulate metal, translate other languages through an incantation, retard the progress of advancing flames, transfer magic power from one being to another, cast a spell of protection to limit the ability of others to attack his. He can, to a limited extent, teleport himself and others to various locations and other dimensions, including the astral plane (through which he can travel physically). He has been known to travel from Earth to the Dark Dimension and back rather easily at times. * ''Magical Energy Bolts'' * ''Energy Shields'' * ''Astral Projection'' * ''Thought-casting'' * ''Teleportation'' * ''Dimensional Travel'' * ''Levitation'' * ''Illusion Casting'' * ''Mesmerism'' * ''Molecular Rearrangement'' * ''Conjuration'' * ''Telekinesis'' * ''Spells, Etc.'' * '''Magic Generation: As he is descended from the Faltine race of beings, it is suggested that he can generate her own mystical energy like Umar and Dormammu and draw upon it to fuel his magic power. Stephan Jr. possesses tremendous magical power as a member of the Faltine race, although he is less experienced than the others. On occasional instances, Stephan Jr. has been shown to transform his entire body into pure mystical energy. ** Enhanced Strength: He also possesses greater strength than that of a normal Earth human. ** Enhanced Durability: He possesses greater body durability than that of a normal Earth human. * Longevity: Due to his heritage, Stephan Jr. lifespan has been extended and his fear of dying subsided in a manner similar to that of his mentor the Ancient One. He also possesses the ability to heal himself from any physical injury at an accelerated rate. Category:Heroes